


Photographs

by Noorpersona



Series: The One with Tsukishima [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But we love him for it, F/M, Karasuno, Light Angst, Mild Sexual Content, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Some Humor, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, at least i like to think, tiny mention of tsukishima akiteru, tiny mention of yamaguchi, tsukishima is so petty it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noorpersona/pseuds/Noorpersona
Summary: You are living in the Tsukishima household for your foreign exchange student program. Kei is being pretty shitty to live with, however you manage through it. But, you would love for just one time, for him to shut the fuck up.The opportunity arises itself when you and Kei start working on a project together.A story in which our salty hoe gets owned (kinda).I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: The One with Tsukishima [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904461
Comments: 9
Kudos: 86





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! thanks for reading this self-indulgent story I created. Hope you enjoy!

You had been accepted to do a foreign exchange student program in Japan. For the rest of your high school career, you would be living in a completely different country and culture, filled with people with different mannerisms from you. And you couldn’t be more thrilled. From a young age you had been studying the country, its culture and their language. Reading, writing and speaking for hours on end ever since you were nine. It simply enthralled you, for no particular reason. Sure, it’s not really the most useful language, but you didn’t care. You found beauty in it, and it made you happy.

So, when you found an opportunity at your local high school to travel to the country you always wanted to, you jumped at the chance. Your parents were a little hesitant at first, but you had managed to convince them after few weeks of begging. Getting accepted was fairly easy, since you spoke the language fluently. All that was left was the paperwork and the preparations necessary.

Which only took a whole year.

To say you were impatient was a bit of an understatement, but once you had completed your first year at your local high school, they had given you the exciting news that next year you would be attending Karasuno High school in Miyagi. The next couple of weeks flew by and soon you were on the plane heading to your greatest dream true.

When you got off the plane you were greeted by the family that you would be staying with. It was quite a small family, with a single mother and two brothers. Not that you had minded. The mother and the oldest son, Akiteru, his name was, seemed quite nice actually, both exhibiting a friendly and pleasant aura. You wish you could same about the other one. The younger boy, Kei, who was your age and was going to be attending to the same school as you, seemed extremely cold and distant. He hadn’t even said hello, but just looked at you funny. As if you were already an inconvenience to him. He also was extremely intimidating, but that just might be his height. If it wasn’t for the physical similarities, you wouldn’t even think he was related to the other two. But nevertheless, you wouldn’t let him ruin your experience.

At least you tried to not let Kei ruin your experience. So far, he’s made it pretty shitty.

During the first month of you living with his family, he hadn’t said a single word to you. He was always in his room and acted like he didn’t even know you existed. He even refused to sit with you for dinner, taking his portion and marching right back up to his room. Now, you didn’t mind if someone didn’t like you, not everyone gets along, but it seemed liked he hated you for simply living. And it frustrated you. You didn’t even know why it bothered you as much as it did. It wasn’t like you knew him on a personal level. (Not that he gave you a chance.)

Not to mention, it was almost always you and him alone together in the house. You had learned later on that Akiteru was a college student, so he rented a small apartment and only visited for the holidays, and that their mother’s job required her to leave town often for multiple days at a time. Since school wouldn’t start for another two weeks, you were basically stuck with yourself. Which got boring really quickly. But nevertheless, you handled it, and the first term flew by, with you making some decent friends, and soon the second one started.

During those months he did start talking to you more, but it was only to annoy you. Making fun of anything he put his mind to. Your clothes, the way you talked (heaven forbid you mess something up in Japanese), your looks, your friends (Only the guys, though) and countless other little things. Each and every comment had started to pile up inside you, and with each new one, your patience grew thinner and thinner.

You had tried to let the little things go, since Kei was one of those people who loved getting a reaction out of others. If you showed you didn’t care, he would stop, but he didn’t. He’d constantly torment you, no matter what you did. You slowly started fighting back, and that only caused him to fight back harder. All you wanted now was for him to stop. Not have anything else to say. Not have the last word in an argument. Just one time would make you satisfied. To say something and have him be silent. To give him a taste of his own medicine, and you would die happy with your life choices.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when your history teacher had stated he had just assigned a partnered task. To create a presentation about an influential moment in history. You have to stop a groan of pain from escaping your throat. You hated working with others in general, with too many bad experiences in group projects, but to make things even worse, you didn’t even have any friends in this class. So, you had to watch the excited students go to their chosen partners and wait until the teacher had to pick a partner for you from the scraps left behind. At least until Kei had walked up to your desk. You had forgotten he was in this class. You never payed him any mind in school, with him only talking to you to try and annoy you.

“Let’s work together.” He said simply. You didn’t have to say anything, just with the quirk of a brow, you showed your hesitation. Or more like _‘When pigs fly’_. He just tsked.

“We already live in the same house. It would be easier than trying to meet up with others.” You looked away. Unfortunately, he did have a point. And even more so, Kei wasn’t an idiot. Sure, he acted like a complete jackass, but he did have good grades. Better than yours at least. You sigh, not seeing any real reason to say no.

“Alright.” He nods and goes back to his seat. He walks away you feel a pit start to form in your stomach.

Suddenly you don’t want to go home.

~~

The rest of the day had gone smoothly enough, with you and Kei having different classes, the project had flown out of your mind. It was a Friday, so you had planned to walk home with your friends, and maybe get some food on the way. Key word planned. Just as school was over you received a text from Kei.

_Are you going straight home?_

_No. I’m hanging out with some friends._

_Which ones?_

_Does it matter?_

_Not anymore. Stay until I’m done practice._

_Why?_

_It’s important._

_Care to explain?_

_Just wait until after practice._

_Kei, I have plans._

_Kei?_

You let out a frustrated grunt, trying to decide what to do. About ninety percent of you wanted to forget that Kei ever existed and go out anyway, but that ten percent is nagging you with the fact that he said it was important. Ultimately, you gave into that ten percent and with a grit of your teeth you cancelled your plans with your friends and went to sit in the library. For the next five hours. You were pretty sure that your soul had left your body, when Kei finally texted you.

_Where are you?_

_Library_

You saw outside the doors, so you finally got up and went to him, your mind going insane over what could be so important. But he doesn’t say anything, only looking to you and walking to the entrance of the school to begin to walk home. You have to jog to reach him. He doesn’t say anything as you catch up to him. You clear your throat. He turns to look at you, raising a brow.

“What?” You give him a look of disbelief.

“What do you mean ‘what?’ You made me miss my plans for something ‘ _important_ ’. I’d like to know what it is.” You finish, hands on your hips. Kei simply looks you up and down, like he’s measuring you. You can feel your blood pressure start to raise.

“We need to work on our project. Let’s work on it after dinner.” If this was a cartoon, your jaw would’ve hit the floor, then maybe there would be steam coming out of your ears. You couldn’t even believe he just did that. How could someone be so _petty_?

“Are you fucking serious?! I had to stay afterschool for five hours after practice for that?!” You could barely think straight. Kei immediately takes a defensive stance.

“You didn’t have to stay.” You almost choke.

“You said-”

“Yes. ‘Said’. I never forced you to do anything. You could’ve left at anytime.” You let out a lot of strained sounds. What kind of argument was that? Couldn’t he just for once, let go of his pride and accept he was an all-around asshole? You saw red.

“You are the most immature, petty-” Kei cuts you off.

“Anything new to say? I’ve heard it all before, trust me.” You practically growl. You see him smile out of the corner of you eye. This was what he wanted. _Remember, all he wants is a reaction._ That thought calms you down considerably. You take a huge tired sigh, all of your previous energy gone. He was like a parasite. He completely drained your being. Not to mention annoying as fuck.

“What Yamaguchi sees in you, I’ll never know.” Kei shrugs. “Heard that one too.” Kei slips on his headphones, clearly seeing that you’re not going to be entertaining him anytime soon.

_One of these days, you’ll get him back. Just be patient._

The rest of your walk was spent daydreaming about that day.

~~

Kei had told you to meet up in his room to start working on the project, so after dinner, you had reasonably calmed down enough and gotten the necessary supplies and knocked on his door. You take a deep breath, pushing all of your previous irritation past you as he calls through the door.

“Come in.” You open the door to his room and take a look around. Surprisingly enough, you had never actually been in his room before, not really needing or wanting a reason to. It was fairly neat, with huge white desk and matching white walls with his volleyball jersey set cleanly on top. A couple of shelfs with some plushies of dinosaurs that you decided not to comment on. It just looked like a boy’s room, which did give your ‘ _Kei is the source of all evil on earth’_ theory a few heavy hits. You didn’t realise you were staring until Kei pulled you out of it.

“Are we going to do some work? Or are you just going to stand there gawking?” You glared at him slightly.

“Oi, shut up. I wasn’t gawking.” You mumble the last bit before sitting down on his bed, spreading out all your work material on the mattress. Once finished you both just looked at each other.

_Now what?_

“Uh… So… What do you think we should do our project on?” You ask awkwardly. Kei looks at you like you’re suddenly the biggest inconvenience known to man. You resist the urge to throw your notebook at his very hittable face. 

“How should I know?” You put your hands up in mock surrender, not expecting such hostility in his tone.

“Ok, I’m sorry. I just thought you would know the history of your country. Sheesh.” You can hear him ‘tsk’ loudly, his swivelling chair moving to face away from you, slightly. You can’t help but roll your eyes at his pettiness.

“Okay, how about we both start by researching some important events, then choose from there?” Kei takes you suggestion into consideration.

“Fine.” And with that he opened his computer and when down to it. You as well opened up your laptop and started your research. After about twenty minutes of searching, discussing, arguing you finally decided to go with the Atomic Bomb dropping. With it peaking both Kei’s and your interest. You soon started researching, both going into your own little worlds, writing notes and finding new sources. In the middle of the session, Kei had randomly stated that he was going to the bathroom, as if you would’ve wondered where he went.

You didn’t take any notice to him leaving, too focused on the task at hand. You had been taking notes on the event and had gone to set down your pencil to remove a rebellious strand of hair that had been getting in the way of your vision. Truthfully, Kei’s bed wasn’t the sturdiest material to study on, so when you set your pencil to the side, it had obeyed the laws of physics and rolled off, making a sound as it clattered on the wooded floor.

Sighing tiredly, you look over the edge of the bed to look for the astray pencil, to find it underneath the nightstand. Leaning over to grab your pencil, you felt a small piece of folded paper near it. You picked it up and brushed it slightly. It had been covered in dust, lost and forgotten.

Curious, you unfold the small piece of paper, to find a picture. It looked to be extremely old. Maybe a minimum of seven years at most, with the colours fading and the edges being tattered, you guess. Though the colours were fading, you could see the photo just fine. In the photo was a small boy, outside with trees surrounding what looked to be a park. He had a volleyball in his hands, the hugeness of the ball showing just how tiny his hands were. He wore a huge smile, the ones that were contagious, with warm blonde hair, rosy cheeks and huge black glasses. You couldn’t put off the fact that he looked extremely familiar…

A light switch flicked in your head, putting two and two together.

_Oh my God._

_That’s Kei!_

_…_

_That’s Kei?!_ You let out a small laugh of shock as you inspected the picture closer.

_He looks so different_. Well, not really. Physically speaking, they were basically a shot for shot remake, but just the energy of Kei in and photo and Kei now was astoundingly different. Just looking at the photo made you smile. He seemed like such a happy kid. Not to mention completely and totally adorable.

_I wonder what happened…_

_Well, he grew up, that’s what happened_. You thought cynically. But he had to have kept some of that childlike wonder and happiness. The debate continued on in your head. He was only fifteen after all, but it seemed like it had been stripped from him, and pretty early on. Thinking about that made your heart feel heavy, but you brushed it off, just as Kei had came back into the room. He sees you on the bed, not working, holding a small photo and looking at it with the stupidest smile he had ever seen on you. To say he was a little confused was an understatement.

“What are you doing?” His voice makes you jump, looking up at him. You don’t respond as you look back the old photo, then back at him. Now that you actually think about it, he’s still pretty cute.

_Woah okay, that came out of nowhere._ You shake it off as you finally go to respond, the smile still plastered on your face, not able to stop. “Look at what I found.” You say with small giggles, getting up as you show Kei his photo. His face is priceless. It’s a mix of confusion, realization, then complete and total mortification. You can’t hide your laugh as he tries to snatch the photo, but you pull it to you before he had the chance.

“Where did you find that?!” He shouts, and you laugh harder.

“Under the nightstand. Oh my God, this is the best day. Look at how cute you were!” You say between wheezes, laughing so hard your stomach started to hurt. You hold the picture to your chest when he tries again to grab it from you. He covers his face in his hands before giving you the hardest glare you’ve ever seen. And if it were any other situation, you would’ve been scared shitless, but the glare loses all intimidation when you see his cheeks and ears are flushed pink.

He’s blushing. _He’s cute when he blushes_. You make a mental picture of this moment as your laughter dies back down to small giggles.

“Give. It. Back.” He holds his hand out, expecting you to be completely compliant. You weren’t going to give in that easily. It was fun to see him embarrassed since he did the same to so many others, including you. You had always thought Kei needed a taste of his own medicine, to see just how bitter it was. Also, you wanted to keep the photo. It was just so precious, you bet that you could look at it after having the worst day and instantly feel better. 

So, dawning his trademark smirk, you boldly utter the words.

“Make me.”

You two hold each others’ eyes for a couple seconds, fighting a power struggle, and you clearly winning. But without any kind of warning he charges at you, using his long arms to try and reach the photo. You laugh at his attempt and quickly step back from him, going into the centre of the room, and extend your arm behind your back.

“Why do you even want the stupid picture?” He spits, extremely irritated, not to mention embarrassed, and you smirk. Oh, how the roles have reversed. You could get used to this.

“Are you kidding? This picture can make the usual unbothered Tsukishima Kei act like an embarrassed schoolgirl. This thing is gold. Plus, you’re adorable.” You add, and Kei blushes harder. Your eyes widen at an idea popping in your head.

“I wonder how your volleyball team would react to this picture…” You say excited, and Kei widens his eyes in, dare you say it, fear.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Totally would and could. Actually, can and am.” As soon as you finished that sentence, Kei had had started trying even harder to get that photo away from you. Each time trying to reach your arm with newfound vigor, but you stepping back each time he got close. This goes on for a few minutes, with you becoming more hysterical and Kei becoming more frustrated. Both of you had lost your sense of self-awareness, for completely different reasons. You didn’t even feel the blankets of Kei’s bed against your thighs as you taunted Kei, breathing hard and face still a little pink.

“C’mon Kei~ Try a little harder, won’t you?” You teased, waving the picture in front of you, like a matador with a very, very angry bull. Once again, he reached for you, long arms trying to reach the photo you held behind your back. And like usual, you stepped back, only to find no more space to move. You had completely forgotten about the bed, so you tripped over yourself and began to fall backwards. Out of instinct to stop yourself from falling you had grabbed the nearest thing in front of you, which was Kei.

Apparently, he hadn’t been expecting you to grab him, and with such force too, because when you fell you had taken him down with you, both landing on the bed. Hard. And on top of each other.

You could feel his weight on you, and you struggled to move as he used his arms to push himself up, looking directly at you. His face was still flushed pink, you bet yours was too. You could feel the mood instantly change, from playful to… not. You two were so close you could feel his breath on your skin, but you didn’t even care. Both of you hadn’t said anything, staring at each other still, until ultimately you realized what kind of position you both were in.

Kei was between your legs, his pushing your thighs apart. You had unconsciously hooked your legs around his thin hips. _When did that happen?_ His arms had caged your face in, causing you to only be able to look at him.

You face and heart exploded.

“Uh-uhm… Kei?” You whispered, not being able to say anything louder. He continued staring, not saying a single word. You could tell from his eyes that he was lost in thought, weirdly. You try to snap him out of it.

“Kei, could you maybe- “ 

“Shut up.”

Kei out of nowhere, slams his mouth on yours. You freeze, and so does your mind. Your body stiffens, but Kei doesn’t stop. The kiss is aggressive, on his part at least, pouring out all of his frustrations into that single kiss. Your teeth clack together but you still don’t respond, and Kei starts getting impatient, and bites your lip. Not hard to draw blood, but hard enough to make you gasp. With your mouth open, he pushes his tongue in and that’s when you finally start to react. Feeling your bottom of stomach start to heat up, your mind buzzing, and your body giving you weird sensations, you slowly kiss him back, forgetting all common sense.

You could feel his smugness coming off in waves about that fact that you had started to respond, so put him in his place, you ran your hand up his arm to the back of his head. You comb your fingers through his soft fluffy hair and tug a little harder than necessary. He groans in slight pain. His groan sends shivers down your spine.

Things begin to get more heated, the kisses becoming longer and sloppier when Kei decides to run his hand up your thigh, leaving you to let out a soft sigh in pleasure. His hand goes to rest on your hip, when he goes to kiss your cheek, down your jaw all the way to your neck. He gets into a rhythm there, with kissing, licking, sucking and even biting lightly all down your neck. After some experimenting, he had found out where the most sensitive parts were, and absolutely ravished them. By then you were an absolute mess, hair sticking in all directions, lips swollen, a light sheen of sweat covering your body, and a completely destroyed neck much to Kei’s pleasure. His hands had gone from your hips to your back, pulling you up so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck as much. His mouth reaches where your neck meets your shoulder, and starts leave light butterfly kisses, clearly teasing you. You whine in protest, but he just chuckles.

You tug his hair to indicate that you want him to face you again, once he removes his face from your neck you lock your lips with his. He returns it immediately, taking his hand to go under your shirt and rub your warm and slightly sweaty skin. You let out a light sound of pleasure.

Then it all stops.

The warmth, the kisses, his hands, his body, everything. You hadn’t realized that you closed your eyes until you open them, to see Kei looking down on you, smirking as if he just won the lottery. In his hand, was the photo.

“I win.” He declares, as he rips up the photo and throws it in the trash. He goes to sit down in his desk, wiping his lips slightly, as if nothing even happened. You can’t say anything, your brain too stunned.

He used you.

“You should probably go.” You don’t respond, as you quickly pick up your items off the floor that you had accidently knocked off his bed. You exit without a word, but the second you enter your room, you burst out sobbing.

Turns out you weren’t wrong. Kei was the source of all evil on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So what didja think of the ending? Kei really is an asshole, but I love him for it. I might make a part two, but I'm not sure yet. Tell me what you guys think though, and please, constructive criticism is appreciated. This is my first story, so I would love y'alls opinion on it. 
> 
> Happy Quarantining!


End file.
